This invention relates to an electric offset printing system and in particular it relates to a system which does not require the use of water in effecting offset printing.
In the art of offset printing it is customary to provide a plate which has part of the surface hydrophilic and the other part hydrophobic, the image being formed by the difference in the water acceptance of the various areas.
It has already been proposed to produce printing plates with hydrophilic and hydrophobic areas by means of xerographic methods, but in all known forms of printing by the offset principle it is necessary to treat the plate from which the printing is to be effected to provide these hydrophilic and hydrophobic areas and to then use water as a medium which prevents the inking of the area which is not to accept printing ink.
It would be highly advantageous if the method could be evolved which did not require this wetting and it is an object of the present invention to provide such a method.